Posibilidades
by soranomomo93
Summary: El destino le plantea una dura decisión a Akoya, por un lado tiene la posibilidad de regresar con su primer amor, o por el otro, abrir su corazón a un nuevo romance con el mayordomo del consejo estudiantil. Y si esto no fuera ya difícil, un antiguo enemigo decide usar los problemas románticos de los estudiantes de Binan para un nuevo show. Akoya/OC, Akorima, otras.


**Nombre:** Posibilidades

 **Sinopsis:** El destino le plantea una dura decisión a Akoya, por un lado tiene la posibilidad de regresar con su primer amor, o por el otro, abrir su corazón a un nuevo romance con el mayordomo del consejo estudiantil. Y si esto no fuera ya difícil, un antiguo enemigo decide usar los problemas románticos de los estudiantes de Binan para un nuevo show.

 **Advertencias:** este fic contiene Yaoi (relaciones homosexuales entre hombres), así como leve uso de vocabulario altisonante y mención de relaciones sexuales.

Y finalmente

 **Disclaimer:** Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love! no me pertenece, sino a Shinji Takamatsu; a su vez, la trama en la que me base para este fic es de la película "El cielo se equiboco" (Chances are) de Emile Ardolino. Este fic lo escribo sin fines de lucro.

Cualquier duda, aclaración o sugerencia, son más que bienvenidos en sus comentarios, disfruten el fic.

-000

Un año antes de la batalla contra Hireashi

Las clase estaban por terminar, pronto tocaría la campana y todos los alumnos de la preparatoria Binan podrían retirarse a sus casa felices a disfrutar el fin de semana, pero para Akoya Gero la espera estaba resultando una eternidad, más cuando su última clase era con el profesor Tawarayama.

Los cinco minutos que faltaban parecían horas, el chico solo veía como el segundero se movía lentamente, e incluso llego a pensar que este se quedaba estático; entonces dirigió su mirada al primer asiento de la primera fila, en el estaba el chico más lindo en opinión de Akoya.

Aoyama Domoto era un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y algo largos, tenía ojos violetas y su piel era un poco pálida, desde que se conocieron el primer día de clases, Akoya había sentido que su corazón no podía pertenecer a otra persona más que al mejor estudiante de primer año.

Al fin, la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó y los estudiantes comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, Akoya se acercó al rubio, ya que en una larga hora no había podido hablar con él, -Ya estás listo Aoyama -kun?- pregunto en tono cantarín el peli rosa.

Aoyama termino de guardar sus cosas, levanto su vista y sonrió, de una forma que hizo al corazón de Akoya latir de forma acelerada, -Para estar contigo, siempre lo estoy- dijo sonriendo el rubio tomando la mano de su novio, -Ejem- los interrumpió una voz tras ellos, el profesor Tawarayama estaba parado frente a los chicos con los brazos cruzados.

-Jum- se quejó el peli rosa teniendo que soltar la mano de su novio, -Tawarayama-sensei, hasta cuando nos va a estar vigilando?- dijo Akoya sin ocultar lo molesto que estaba, -Hasta que usted, señor Gero, mejore sus calificaciones y comportamiento en clase- explico el profesor, -Yo no tengo problemas con que los jóvenes tengan parejas, pero si dejarlos juntos va a provocar un bajo rendimiento y que hable en toda la clase, me temo que no me deja otra opcion- termino de decir Tawarayama.

Akoya estaba por reclamarle, cuando Aoyama le detuvo tomándolo del brazo, -No se preocupe Tawarayama-sensei, he estado asesorando a Ako-chan y le aseguro que sus notas mejoraran en los próximos exámenes- dijo orgulloso el rubio, el profesor sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Aoyama, -Así me gusta, Gero- san, debería aprovechar el que su novio sea el más listo de la clase- dijo el profesor antes de tomar sus cosas y retirarse también.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos en el salón, se vieron un instante a los ojos, Aoyama tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Akoya y lo acerco al suyo, lo beso con ternura mientras envolvía al peli rosa con la mano que tenía libre, Akoya paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio, atrayéndolo y profundizando el beso.

Se separaron cuando sintieron la falta de aire, pero nunca dejaron de abrasarse, -A dónde quiere ir a pasear mi pequeña perla?- dijo seductoramente Aoyama, Akoya lo pensó un momento, y finalmente respondió, -Que tal si solo caminamos por algún parque?- dijo el peli rosa dándole un rápido beso a su novio, -Lo que tu ordenes- contesto el oji violeta.

Los dos caminaban tomados de la mano, estaban a punto de salir del instituto, cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba, -Ah! Hola Kusatsu-sempai, Ibushi-sempai- saludo Aoyama a los dos miembros del consejo estudiantil, -Buenas tardes- saludo Kinshiro con una leve reverencia, Arima solo hizo una reverencia.

Aoyama noto como el vicepresidente miraba a Akoya, por lo que lo atrajo un poco a él, -Y en que podemos ayudarlos?- dijo rápidamente para que ninguno notara ese gesto, -Solo queriamos informarles que su solicitud para formar parte del consejo estudiantil fue aceptada, felicidades- dijo Kinshiro sin dejar su semblante serio en ningún momento.

Ambos chicos de primero se miraron, y sin poder evitarlo se abrasaron efusivamente celebrando su entrada al consejo, acto que incomodo bastante a los mayores, -Ejem- carraspeo molesto Kinshiro, los menores de inmediato se detuvieron algo avergonzados, -Deben presentarse el lunes a las 8 de la mañana en el salón del consejo estudiantil, por favor no lleguen tarde- dijo con una sonrisa Arima, aunque parecía que el chico solo se dirigia a Akoya.

El rubio no iba a permitir eso, por lo que volvió a tomar la mano de su novio e hizo ademán de retirarse, -Pues si eso era todo, nosotros nos retiramos, buenas tardes- se despidió Aoyama sin dar tiempo a nadie de hacer o decir algo. -Aoyama-kun, eso no fue nada lindo de tu parte- le reprendió el peli rosa ya que estaban lejos de la escuela.

Aoyama detuvo su andar, se quedó en silencio un momento, y de repente abrazo al otro chico, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Akoya, -Aoyama...kun?- dijo confundido el peli rosa, -Perdón, es que… no soporto que otra persona te vea como lo hago yo, como solo debería hacerlo yo- dijo al fin el ojivioleta.

Akoya no sabía a qué se refería su novio, quien más podría tener interés en el?, sabía que para varios chicos de la escuela, él les resultaba atractivo, pero casi no convivía con los demás como para que alguien pudiera haberse enamorado de él; como si leyera su mente, Aoyama contesto a su duda, -Le gustas al vicepresidente- dijo sin rodeos.

El peli rosa primero se impresiono, pero luego comenzó a reírse de la idea, -Que tonterías dices, como podría gustarle? Solo he hablado con él un par de veces, y solo sobre el puesto vacante en el consejo, y mucho diálogo que digamos no hubo- dijo sonriendo, su novio lo tomo de las manos, colocando su frente contra la suya.

-Tal vez no lo has notado, pero yo sí, he visto cómo te mira- dijo Aoyama en un tono triste, Akoya trato de ver a los ojos de su novio, pero al no conseguirlo, se safó del agarre de este y puso sus manos en el rostro del rubio, guiándolo para darle un beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando, -Estoy contigo Aoyama -kun, es contigo y con nadie más con quien quiero estar- dijo el peli rosa logrando ver a los ojos del ojivioleta, -No te preocupes por eso, siempre voy a estar contigo- dijo finalmente Akoya.

-Por siempre?- pregunto el rubio abrazando a su novio, -por siempre- contesto Akoya fundiéndose una vez más en un beso.

-000-

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana del cuarto de Aoyama, después de caminar un rato por el parque fueron a la casa del chico, en la habitacion de este, lo que empezó como una inocente tarde de películas, termino en una demostración del amor que ambos chicos se tenían, las ropas habían quedado esparcidas por el cuarto, y en ese momento los dos estaban recostados en la cama, abrasados y solo cubiertos por las sabanas de esta.

-Te amo- rompió el silencio Aoyama, acariciando la espalda de Akoya, -También te amo- dijo este dándole un rápido beso en los labios al rubio, -Mañana habrá una exhibición de ropa victoriana en el museo, quieres ir conmigo?- dijo el peli rosa mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos del rubio, este iba a responder, cuando un recordatorio lo freno de su afirmación, -Lo siento Ako-chan, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre, y papá quiere llevar a la familia a la playa- dijo este con algo de pena.

Akoya también lo había olvidado, -Bueno, será para la próxima semana- dijo con una sonrisa de resignación, Aoyama vio la hora en el reloj de buró, dentro de poco seria de noche, -Se hace tarde, debería llevarte a tu casa- dijo el chico haciendo ademán de levantarse y siendo detenido en el intento por el peli rosa, -Quede monos otro rato así- dijo ha cercándolo a el.

El rubio tomo el rostro de Akoya, acariciando sus mejillas y contemplando sus ojos, -Tus padres se enojaran con migo si llegas tarde- dijo en un intento de convencer al ojiazul, -Pero no te voy a ver en todo el fin de semana, y conociendo a tu madre, no te dejara usar el celular para nada- le contesto este empezando una nueva ronda de besos y carisias.

Así duraron un rato, compartiendo roses y toques por todo sus cuerpos, amándose y demostrando el afecto que se tenían, cuando finalizaron, el cuarto había quedado sumergido en la oscuridad, con los dos amantes abrasados.

Después de algún tiempo, Aoyama al fin logro convencer al peli rosa de vestirse, una vez que los dos chicos estuvieron listos, salieron de la casa y tomaron rumbo hacia la casa de Akoya. Durante todo el camino, iban platicando de tonterías y asuntos banales, riendo y disfrutando el camino. Al fin llegaron a la entrada de la casa del peli rosa, pero ninguno daba señal de querer despedirse.

-Este será un fin de semana largo- se quejó con la mirada baja el peli rosa, -Nos veremos otra vez el Lunes- dijo el rubio en un tono que trataba de sonar reconfortante; Akoya acerco la mano de su novio a sus labios y la beso, -Ya te extraño- dijo sin soltar la mano de Aoyama, -Veras que el fin de semana pasara rápido, serán solo dos días- dijo el ojivioleta abrazando con su mano libre al chico.

Se dieron un beso de despedida, en vista de que si seguían así, no podrían separarse luego, Akoya vio cómo su novio caminaba por la acera de regreso a su casa, antes de desaparecer, este volteo a verle, -Te veré el lunes temprano, alista tu nuevo uniforme- grito Aoyama agitando el brazo en despedida, -Te esperare en la entrada- fue la última frase que el peli rosa le dirigió a su novio.

-000-

El traje blanco hacia relucir más la cabellera de Akoya que el negro usado por los estudiantes comunes, el chico llevaba esperando en la entrada unos cinco minutos, aun no era motivo de alarma, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que Aoyama le dejara esperando. La campana que indicaba el inicio de clases sonó, Akoya dio una última mirada a la calle para ver si no veía a su novio a la distancia, pero no vio a nadie.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, entro a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón; dentro había un gran barulló organizado por Ryuu Zaou, Akoya aborrecía a aquel chico, pero en ese momento no presto atención, estaba más preocupado por Aoyama, esto no le permitía concentrarse en otra cosa, incluso la clase de expresión artística paso desapercibida para él.

A las ocho de la mañana, el peli rosa se dirigió a la sala del consejo estudiantil, no sin antes revisar su celular por undécima vez; cuando al fin estuvo frente a la puerta del consejo, volvió a sacar su celular y rápidamente envió un mensaje:

 **Donde estas? Estas bien? Te amo.**

Mando el mensaje y espero un poco a la consternación, en vista de que ningúna respuesta llegaba, dio un suspiro y toco la puerta mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo. Dentro del salón del consejo estudiantil, Kinshiro y Arima estaban trabajando en algo del papeleo, Arima le dedico una sonrisa de bienvenida, Kinshiro solo siguió firmando documentos.

-Llegas tarde Gero-san- dijo a modo de saludo Kinshiro, -Diez minutos tarde, y donde esta Domoto-san?- pregunto notando la ausencia del otro chico, -Disculpa... Pero no se do de se encuentre- dijo cabizbajo Akoya, Kinshiro solo lo vio sin reflejar alguna expresión en su rostro. -Este no es el modo en el que espero que el nuevo tesorero del consejo actúe, estaban conscientes de que esta era una gran responsabilidad o no?- le regaño Kinshiro sin suavizar su tono de voz.

Entre la preocupación de no saber nada de Aoyama y el estrés que estaba creciendo en su interior, Akoya comenzó a sentiré un poco mal y demostrarlo poniéndose un poco pálido, -Espera un poco Kinshiro-san, tal vez Domoto-san este enfermo y apenas llego el reporte a la escuela- intervino Arima para alivio de Akoya, -Iré a la oficina del director a preguntar si no han recibido algún reporte- ofreció el castaño amablemente. Akoya le sonrió agradecido al mayor cuando paso a su lado, este le sonrió de vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de llegar, alguien llamo a esta.

Extrañado, Arima abrió la puerta, rebelando a la asistente del director, -Buenos días- saludo Arima dejando entrar a la secretaria, -Buenos días- dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se disolvió al ver a Akoya, -Tu eres Akoya Gero-san verdad?- pregunto frotándose un poco las manos. El peli rosa se quedó extrañado, pero movió la cabeza en afirmación, -Acompáñeme por favor, el director desea darle una noticia algo delicada personalmente- dijo está retirándose del cuarto.

Akoya tuvo un mal presentimiento.


End file.
